Catalog cases are customarily used for the manual transport of bulky catalogs or files, and auxiliary implements (e.g., pocket calculators, pens, pencils, etc.) utilized by the user in conjuntion with transporting the contents of the catalog case to different locations. Because of the substantial weight of the contents that may be included within the catalog case the applicant of the present invention has previously modified such cases to include wheels, and a retractable handle, as shown in U.S. Desing Pat. No. 381,511 which issued on Jul. 29, 1997. Thus, instead of manually carryng the catalog case, the user can transform the catalog case to a wheeled condition, pull out the retractable handle, and move the catalog case along the ground surface. When it is desired to obtain access to the interior article receiving enclosure of the catalog case, the handle is retracted, the catalog case rotated 90.degree. so as to upwardly position its openable side. Exterior compartments may also be provided along one of the walls, typically the front wall, of the catalog case, in order to provide the user with ready access to certain articles being carried by the catalog case without necessitating the opening of the catalog case. With the recent advent of personal laptop computers, it is desirable to provide a pocket within the catalog case for safely and conveniently storing a laptop computer, while allowing easy, and safe, access to a laptop computer. Such access will preferably enable the laptop computer to be removed from its accessory pocket, from either the exterior or interior of the catalog case.